Project Summary ? Coordination Section The role of the Genome Editing Coordination Section will be to manage communication and logistics associated with Swine SCGE Center. These responsibilities include reporting to NIH and regulatory agencies when appropriate. These responsibilities also include communication with the Consortium Members, the DCC, the Program Steering Committee, and appropriate collaborators. These efforts are in support of creating SOPs for assessment of safety and efficacy of SCGE systems, reagents, or strategies. Our group is ideally suited to provide this testing due to our unique composition of individuals that are experienced with pig production, swine biomedical models, operate successful labs that routinely test cutting-edge genome editing technology, and are associated with world-renowned National Swine Resource and Research Center (NSRRC).